


La joya de la Navidad

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun Clause es el producto de la Nicolas Clause, mejor conocido con el tiempo por Santa Clause. Este joven especial tiene el poder de controlar la época navideña y su poder se ve amenazado por un "pretendiente" obsesionado con Shun que solo busca controlar la época navideña para intensiones malignas. </p>
<p>Un humano sera el indicado para seguir dando el poder a las próximas generaciones cuando de esa unión nacerá una hermosa joya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Accidente

La época navideña es una de las más hermosas del año. No solo por los entusiasmados niños esa mañana con grandes y alegres sonrisas en busca de los regalos bajo un hermoso árbol navideño, sino también porque es la época indicada para que también tu regalo sea el amor perdido.

Lo que un día fue un simple chico regalando regalos en un pequeño pueblo de humildes cabañas con el pasar de los siglos se convirtió en una leyenda que ah muchas familias hace feliz.

Un muchacho se paseaba esa noche por un callejón a altas horas de la noche. Su caminar era impuesto por el ritmo de la música que escuchaba en su mp3. Su azulada mirada se dirigió al estrellado cielo nocturno recordando momentos de antaño.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro…

**\- ¿Te ocurre algo?**

**Su agitada mirada se conecto con una esmeralda. Sus finas ropas y su suave e intacta piel le hacían saber que debía ser un chico con dinero.**

**\- ¿Que te puede interesar a ti?**

**El chico le sonrió y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantar. Lo cual el chico miro con mala cara.**

**\- ¿Te lastimaste acaso?**  
 **\- No y no confió en ti…**

**Una preciosa sonrisa fue su respuesta.**

**\- Como desees**

**El muchacho se irguió y le sonrió diciéndole “felices fiestas” luego se giro y siguió su camino.**

\- De eso ya han pasado 10 años, debes ser un hombre muy guapo.

Tan distraído iba que no se percato que iba directo hacia un jovencito que cargaba unas cajas empaquetadas. El choque fue directo, su mp3 quedo olvidado, las cajas quedaron regadas por el suelo, pero el solo tenía ojos para el joven frente a él.

\- Tu… no puede ser, estas igual que hace 10 años

El chico levanto la mirada y al momento de enfocarle su semblante palideció. se levanto deprisa recogiendo los paquetes dispuesto a salir de alli cuanto antes, pero una mano en su brazo le retuvo deteniendo su huida.

\- ¿quién eres?  
\- mejor no preguntes

Le dijo intentando soltarse de sus brazos asustado.

\- ¡¡¡oye tu!!! Suelta a mí hermano

Y dicho esto un certero golpe contra su cabeza le dejo aturdido.

\- Vámonos Shun

Shun asintió y se alejo con su hermano. Ya bastante lejos su hermano se detuvo en un callejón y unos ojos ahora azul marino le enfocaron preocupados.

\- Shun ¿qué te pasa?  
\- el… el… me reconoció

El mayor palideció y le coloco tras su espalda. Desde allí el chico vio a cinco muchachos, comandados por uno rubio y de tez pálida que sonrió al verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- has crecido mucho Shun Clause y los siglos te han hecho bien, eres realmente hermoso.  
\- que quiere un Frost aquí en la tierra de los mortales.  
\- pues eso es muy obvio, yo quiero a tu hermano menor

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del mayor

\- Eso quieres desde hace 500 años, pero hace 500 años mi padre te negó la mano de Shun.  
\- Eso no quiere decir que me rinda.

Le dijo esta vez elevando su poder. Un aura plateada le rodeo a él y a sus secuaces quienes se lanzaron tras Shun.

\- ¡¡¡Vete!!!

Grito el mayor de los hermanos, a lo cual Shun echo a correr, recordando las palabras de su padre.

\- aquel que sea el primero será tu dueño mi joya, así que obedece a tu hermano

Lágrimas de impotencia rodaron por sus mejillas cuando se encontró con el final de su camino, si iba más allá podría sufrir un peligroso accidente.

\- por todas las navidades, auxiliadme os lo ruego

Una daga rasgo una de sus rodillas arrancándole un grito de dolor y hiendo a caer sobre el borde del edificio, sus piernas no le sostuvieron mucho tiempo y finalmente la piedra se desprendió cayendo desde el techo del edificio. Su cabeza choco fuertemente contra el duro concreto del suelo unos pasos más atrás se encontraba un chico de rubios cabellos y azules ojos que miraba perplejo la sangre fluir de la herida en su cabeza.

Desde el techo su hermano mayor vio al conocido chico levantar a la joya de los clause y partir con él. Sus preocupados ojos le siguieron hasta perderle de vista, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza antes de partir…

\- Entre tantos humanos, tenía que ser precisamente ese pequeño…

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Cuídalo tanto como él te cuido a ti.

Y dicho esto regreso a su hogar a avisar de lo ocurrido. Por ahora su hermanito estaba en buenas manos.


	2. Un refugio seguro

\- ¡¡¡Shaka!!!

Un niño rubio y de unos hechizantes ojos azules le respondió enfocándole directamente encontrándose con un chico de unos 15 años, en apariencia, que le tendió una bebida.

\- Gracias

\- No hay de que

El niño le miro le sonrió y se recostó de su pecho suspirando. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por él como lo hacían ese chico y su familia.

\- Joven Clause

Un anciano entro a la alcoba y el chico le sonrió encantadoramente

\- Su padre le llama joven

\- Pues dígale que voy enseguida

\- Le espera en el despacho

\- Gracias ahora voy

El anciano hizo una reverencia y salió. A lo cual el chico se levanto y se giro hacia Shaka, le arropo con cariño y luego de que Shaka se dispusiera a dormir el salió de la alcoba.

\- Que tengas felices sueños Shaka

\- Y tu también Shun

Y dicho esto el chico deposito un beso en la frente del niño adormecido y salió de la alcoba encontrándose con su madre en el pasillo, una bella mujer de verdosos cabellos y esmeraldas ojos.

\- Algún día serás un gran padre

\- Tuve dos estupendos ejemplos, madre mía

xxxxx

Shaka no se había despegado del joven. Lo miraba preocupado ese golpe en la cabeza había sido sumamente horripilante y el verlo allí tirado, pálido y casi muerto lo fue más para él.

Los rayos matutinos bañaban la alcoba, por lo que se levanto a apagar las lámparas que había en el lugar. Al voltearse se encontró con dos esmeraldas mirándole.

\- ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- adolorido (le mira curioso) ¿dónde estoy?

\- En un hospital

El chico se le quedo viendo con una intensa mirada que el sabia era de miedo.

\- ¿sabes quién soy?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿sabes tu nombre?

Nuevamente niega con la cabeza y ya para este entonces nuevas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Algo dentro de Shaka se encogió, se sentó a su lado y le abrazo para que se calmara.

\- Ya… no llores no estás solo

Y en ese entonces pensó en ¿por qué un chico tan guapo y amable como era el, era perseguido por un grupo de muchachos como aquellos?

\- Disculpa ¿sabes mi nombre?

\- Si te llamas Shun C… Kido

No sabía porque, pero su inconsciente le había hecho decir la primer mentira a ese ser tan importante para él.

\- “Ahora es él el que necesita de mi”

Así permanecieron abrazados hasta que Shun se quedo dormido entre sus brazos. Lo recostó sobre la cama con cuidado y se sentó en la cama a esperar.

\- Hoy le dan de alta, lo llevare a mi casa

xxxxx

\- Mira esta será tu nueva casa

El niño pareció entristecerse tanto que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Shun percibió su cambio de humor y se arrodillo frente a él, le obligo a mirarle y le seco las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¿Que te ocurre?

\- ya… no… me… quieres…

Shun le abrazo y miro a su padre a punto de echarse a llorar el también. Luego le miro nuevamente, limpiándole el rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas y le dijo

\- Claro que te quiero, pero no puedes vivir con nosotros

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no sería bueno para tu salud

\- Pero yo no me quiero ir

\- Yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase

El niño sonrió y le abrazo a la vez que miraba al mayor de los hermanos clause y este le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad asintiendo a lo que el menor acababa de decir

\- Pase lo que pase

\- Es una promesa

Shun lo abrazo ahogando un sollozo, lo tomo en brazo y su padre le entrego un pequeño vaso de color dorado lleno de agua.

\- Bébetelo todo

Le dijo al niño quien obedeció sin quejarse, al instante este se quedo dormido en los brazos de Shun y este a su vez lo entrego a la feliz pareja.

\- Ya no me recordara padre

\- Era lo mejor, así no sufrirá

Su madre le abrazo y le toco el vientre dejando allí una sutil sonrisa

\- Pronto serás apto para tener tus propios hijos y entonces esto será solo un sueño.

\- No quiero tener hijos y menos con Hyoga Frost madre 

xxxxx

Despertó en la mañana, pero aun no había amanecido. Su mirada se quedo clavada en el rostro pacifico de Shaka quien dormía plácidamente.

A los varios minutos se levanto de la cama y salió al balcón. Una sonrisa acudió a su rostro en el momento en que empezó a nevar. Unos azules y fríos ojos lo miraban desde lejos con una malévola sonrisa adornando sus labios.

\- Así que la joya de Clause está sin memoria, ahora si será mío.

xxxxx

\- Padre devuelva la memoria al niño que Shun cuida hace 10 años

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por que el tiene a Shun

El anciano le miro aterrado y se levanto dispuesto a ir por su joya

\- No nos reconocerá padre

El hombre abrazo a su esposa cuando esta empezó a sollozar angustiada.

\- El es el único al que Shun se entregaría padre y ahí tienes la prueba, ni conmigo quiso venirse…

\- Déjalo con él, pero…

\- Con Frost asechando sino lo deshace lo hare yo 

Y dicho esto el muchacho salió de la recamara nupcial enfadado.

xxxxx 

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si está muy bonita

\- Te mostrare tu alcoba 

Subieron las escaleras de la casa y se detuvieron frente a la tercera puerta del lado derecho del pasillo. Ayudo a Shun a instalarse y luego le dejo para que se diera una ducha.

Se dejo caer a través de la puerta hasta el suelo con los nervios a flor de piel

\- Dios santo ¿qué me pasa? Es solo un conocido, pero aun así comienzo a sentir algo nuevo renacer dentro de mí…

Dijo con una angustia reflejada en la voz y una esperanza comenzando a renacer dentro de su pecho...

 


	3. El pasado de Shaka

200 años antes

Un joven de cabellera dorada se removía entre las sabanas de su lecho inquieto, aun dormido el muchacho sentía lo que su poder milenario le quería decir. Unos ojos azul celeste se abrieron justo a tiempo para saltar del lecho y evitar una daga que iba directo hacia su yugular, dispuesta a matarle.

Recorrió la alcoba con cuidado pero sus ojos no pudieron descubrir nada fuera de lo normal, y la oscuridad que rondaba tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Suspiro con desgano, se acerco al lecho y tomo la daga, cuando se irguió sintió como era apresado contra una de las paredes y un cuchillo que brillaba a la luz de la luna se clavaba en su abdomen arrancándole un alarido de dolor.

\- No eres el indicado para la joya...

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, donde de seguro moriría aun sin saber bien ¿por qué?...

Minutos más tarde un grito más grande inundo la casa de los Frost cuando la madre de los jóvenes se adentrara en la alcoba tras escuchar el grito salido de la misma. La joven mujer, solo en apariencia, se le acerco temblando y un sollozo mayor salió de sus labios cuando sus manos tocaron la fría piel de su cuello intentando encontrar un pulso que nunca hallo...

\- Jack no encuentro el pulso...

El mayor se le acerco y le abrazo mirando el sereno rostro de su hijo con verdadero odio hacia la persona que fue capaz de quitar la vida de su hijo mayor.

\- Hablare con los Clause su hijo mayor pude darle un cuerpo humano

Su esposa le miro entre lágrimas

\- Bien sabes que ellos no nos pasan Jack ¿por qué habrían de ayudarnos?  
\- Porque Nicolás Clause sabe que Shaka Frost era un buen muchacho y además por que su hijo menor fue nombrado antes de que este fuera atacado...

La mujer le miro aterrada abrazándose a el...

\- Pobre Shun, tan solo cuenta con 500 años y ya los demás se pelean por su poder  
\- Un poder que saben está destinado para Shaka y para nadie más, nisiquiera Hyoga podrá separarlos si es que lo intenta...

xxxxx

Esa mañana Shaka despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina y pensaba que preparar para desayunar.

\- A Shun le gustan las tostadas espolvoreadas y chocolate caliente…

Así que eso se dispuso a cocinar con mucha felicidad.

Aunque ignoraba de donde venia toda esa felicidad.

Mientras Shaka estaba cocinando el desayuno de ambos Shun acababa de despertar.

Ahora de día Shun miraba la alcoba con verdadera fascinación. A un lado de la puerta, se encontraban en el buro, sobre este un cepillo y todo lo necesario para el aseo personal, un poco mas halla la puerta que daba al baño y lo único que quedaba era la cama donde él se encontraba aun sentado.  
Se levanto, tomo una toalla que Shaka le entregara la noche anterior y se metió al baño, lleno la tina y allí se acostó.

A los pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

\- ¡Shun!

Llamo Shaka desde la puerta de la alcoba, pero no recibió respuesta. Preocupado Shaka entro a la alcoba sin esperar respuesta. En la cama no había nadie ocupándola, el lugar estaba en perfecto orden y la puerta del baño se encontraba entre abierta.

Curioso se acerco al espacio que daba vista al interior. Primero parpadeo varias veces a causa del vapor que rodeaba el ambiente, con los ojos aclarados y acostumbrados al vapor pudo ver la cosa más hermosa que jamás viera. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Shun de frente, profundamente dormido, gotas caían de su cabello mojado y rodaban por sus hombros, pecho y volvían al interior de la tina. El aliento le abandono imaginándose así mismo abrazándolo y sintiéndolo dormir recostado de su pecho.

Se quedo inmóvil cuando vio abrirse sus ojos y admiro unas esmeraldas de las irremediablemente se encontraba ya enamorado. Shun tembló como una hoja cuando termino de despertar seguido esto por un estornudo. Poco le falto a Shaka para desmayarse cuando Shun se levanto pudiendo verlo totalmente desnudo, sus mejillas instantáneamente se tiñeron de carmesi.

Se volteo dándole así un poco de privacidad. Al voltearse se encontró con un chico de cabellos azulados que le miraba tratando de controlar su ira.

\- Se puede saber que hacías espiando a mi hermano.

Shaka le miro mas pálido que nunca.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar  
\- Eso espero

Le dijo sumamente molesto. Los ojos de Shaka siguieron la mano derecha del chico la que se introdujo en el lado derecho de su pantalón. Más curioso que antes vio el paquetito que este sacara del bolsillo y del mismo saco un puñado de un polvo rojo brillante que a Shaka le llamo la atención.

\- Hoy recordaras lo que has perdido  
\- Que…

Shaka estornudo cuando el polvo dio contra su rostro. Y algo en su cabeza se rompió. El muchacho lo retuvo en sus brazos cuando Shaka se desvaneció.

\- Bienvenido seas Shaka Frost

Ikki tomo a Shaka en brazos, salió de la alcoba que ocupaba Shun y se dirigió a la alcoba de Shaka. Utilizo su pierna izquierda para empujar la puerta y le recostó en el lecho.

\- Shaka Frost, debes luchar por lo que quieres, pero con igualdad al lado de tu hermano menor.

Salió por la ventana y se dirigió a su casa con la esperanza de volver a su hermanito nuevamente.

xxxxx

Unos ojos azules admiraban el cielo nocturno.

\- ¡Shaka!

El joven se volteo y extendió los brazos para recibir a un niño que le sonreía con alegría.

\- ¿Que miras hermano?  
\- Miro el cielo nocturno

El niño miro al cielo intentando encontrar lo mismo que su hermano admiraba.

\- No veo nada ahí  
\- Espero que cuando crezcas no hagas nada malo  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- No por nada, ahora vete a dormir

El niño le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego corrió fuera de la alcoba. Ante esto el jovencito volvió a admirar esta vez el patio.

En el mismo vio a un niño de cabellos verdosos y ojos dorados embobado, el mismo contaba con la misma edad que su hermanito, 500 años.

Un aura rojiza claro le rodeaba y esta le hacía ver mucho más hermoso ante los ojos de su admirar.

\- ¿por qué no luchas por él?  
\- porque soy 1500 años mayor que tu hermano Ikki Clause

El joven se paró a su lado y miro a su hermano acariciar un ente mágico

\- Mi hermano sufrirá si se le une a tu hermano Shaka  
\- Estoy enamorado del prometido de mi hermano…  
\- A veces tú persona ideal es la que menos tú esperas

Luego de decir esto Ikki abandono la alcoba y dejo a Shaka mirando a su hermano y deseando lo que a su parecer, jamás sería suyo…


	4. La Unión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiiiiii, se que no tengo perdon por tanta tardanza. pero por fin mi musa revivio y traigo el resto del fic para subir. ^^
> 
> espero que les guste y gracias a todos aquellos que hayan tenido paciencia para seguir leyendo hasta el fin.
> 
> un beso  
> Sol

Las puertas de la alcoba se abrieron y a la alcoba se adentro un chico de rubios cabellos y azules ojos que se acerco al durmiente en la cama.

\- Al fin serás mío

Su mano aferro las sabanas y tiro de ella ocasionando que quien dormía en el lecho despertara sobresaltado. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando unas esmeraldas enfocaron asustadas…

\- Mi querida joya, hoy serás mío

El grito que iba a lanzar fue detenido por una mano sobre su boca. Le obligo a recostarse sobre el lecho nuevamente, Shun forcejeaba lo más que sus fuerzas se lo permitían, pero eso solo provocaba mas excitación en su atacante. El muchacho recorrió un camino en su boca a la vez que le desnudaba. Su mirada se conecto con la de el, pero una mirada llena de terror le enfoco.

\- Así me gustas mas

Un alarido lleno la habitación cuando Shun le mordió la mano que le silenciaba. Ya libre lleno sus pulmones y grito con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus pulmones.

Al momento siguiente Hyoga salió volando y se fue a dar contra la ventana más próxima. Shaka por su parte se acerco a un aterrado Shun que parecía en shock.

\- ¿Shun?

Shaka le miro aterrado, al ver como este no le respondió y mantenía su mirada fija en un punto fijo.

Hyoga le miro primero sorprendido, luego solo sonrió con malicia. Se levanto del suelo y le miro directamente.

\- Vaya, vaya y tú qué haces aquí Shaka

Unos fríos ojos plateados le enfocaron con una furia que nunca le había visto. Shaka se acerco a Hyoga y al momento siguiente el sonido de una cachetada lleno el lugar.

\- Eres una vergüenza para los Frost, hermano  
\- ¿Y tú no?  
\- Yo no soy quien viola a quien se le niega (Le mira furioso) ahora lárgate de mi casa

Hyoga salió de la casa con un coraje mayor del que había sentido al entrar. Luego de verlo irse Shaka miro a Shun aun sentado en la cama temblando y suspiro. Se acerco a el y le abrazo con todo su amor.

\- Ya paso amor, yo estoy aquí

Coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y un brillo plateado se interno en su cerebro, liberando y restaurando su memoria.

La vida fue regresando a esos ojos que el tanto amaba y que desde hace siglos no veía con ese brillo de antaño. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios hambrientos buscaron los suyos.

Una batalla campal dio inicio la cual fue dominada por Shaka, recorriendo y explorando la boca del menor. Se fueron separando entre pequeños besos, para luego apoyar su frente en la del otro.

\- Me diste un gran susto

El menor solo sonrió, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se sentó sobre su regazo con una picara sonrisa

\- ¿Aun me amas?  
\- Más que a mi vida

Shun sonrió abiertamente ante esta respuesta, se paro en el lecho, se termino de quitar la camisa, la cual lanzo a dios sabe dónde y luego se quito el pantalón del pijama lanzándolo junto a la camisa. Shaka le miraba sin entender, así que el se arrodillo frente al muchacho, le obligo a mirarle y le dijo.

\- Pues entonces toma lo que te pertenece Shaka Frost, pues yo te eh elegido como mi esposo…

Shaka sonrió feliz, lo jalo por la cintura y le planto un apasionado beso que fue visto por un par de furiosos ojos celestes…

\- Tú eres mío…

Shaka recostó a Shun en el lecho. Admiro su belleza largo rato con una sonrisa de total enamorado, para luego depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Beso su frente, sus parpados, su nariz y luego volvió a besar sus labios. En ese momento una luz verde brillante comenzó a extenderse por el cuerpo de Shun. Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y beso su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y cuando llego a sus pezones se introdujo uno en la boca y jugueteo con el otro hasta endurecerlos.

 

La luz verde se volvía cada vez más intensa.

Siguió su camino hasta su abdomen y allí dejo unos castos besos para luego continuar hasta lo que realmente quería…

Se introdujo el miembro de Shun en su boca arrancándole un gemido más profundo que los anteriores, casi al instante las manos de Shun se enredaron en su cabello y le ayudo a llevar el ritmo correcto.

\- Shaka…

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron Shaka comprendió, dejo su tarea

\- Seguro, aun no te preparo

Shun le sonrió y asintió con una tranquila sonrisa

\- Es la única manera de abrir la matriz  
\- Pero te voy a desgarrar

Shun suspiro, se aferro a sus hombros tumbándolo a él sobre el colchón, se sentó sobre sus caderas y se introdujo su miembro. Shaka lo sintió temblar en sus brazos y varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, la fuerza utilizada desgarro su entrada junto con la pared protectora, pero también le arranco un grito de angustia que a Shaka le rompió el corazón.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo contra el e invertir las posiciones que sumo cuidado de no lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba. Deposito un beso en su frente y mirando esos ojos dorados mirarle aun con el dolor punzante reflejado en su mirada su decisión de esperar a que el mismo aminorara en su totalidad se hizo más fuerte…

Sus labios besaron los de Shun para así intentar distraerlo y que este se calmara un poco. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados de los de él y las palabras fluyeron solas.

\- Esperare, tú me dices cuando…

Shun le sonrió y le respondió con otro beso esta vez mas pasional.

\- Ya te puedes mover.

Shaka suspiro y dio el primer empujón arrancándole un quejido de dolor al menor, pero al ver su sonrisa eso le incito a seguir…

\- “Los clause son algo que jamás comprenderé”  
\- No es necesario que nos comprendas amor, eso vendrá después te lo aseguro…

Y esas palabras fueron selladas con un beso que libero un poder en su interior que antes estuviera totalmente dormido. Con cada movimiento que le siguió a ese hecho un quejido de dolor salía de sus labios y la luz brillante que lo envolvía tomaba poco a poco un color rosado cada vez más oscuro.

Finalmente Shaka se corrió en el interior de Shun y este entre ambos vientres a la vez que la luz brillante se volvía rojiza.

\- ¡Auch!

Se quejo Shun cuando Shaka se levanto con aun sostenido de su cintura, se dirigió al baño y allí se introdujo en la tina llena de burbujas. Se sentó en la bañera con sumo cuidado de no perder el equilibrio…

\- Ahora levántate con cuidado de no caerte.

Apenas se levanto con ayuda de Shaka la sangre le baño los muslos y la cristalina agua se tino de rojo. Casi al instante Shun sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y un mareo enorme le envolvió, estando siendo sostenido por su, ahora, esposo Shun se mantuvo de pie lo que su cabeza y el dolor en su interior se lo permitió…

\- Me siento muy mal Shaka

Fueron sus palabras antes de que todo se obscureciera y este cayera en brazos de un muy pálido Shaka. Quien se aterro al ver como el agua cada vez se hacía más oscura. Así que mas aterrado que nunca en su vida.

\- ¡Shun!

Shaka se levanto justo a tiempo para evitar que la cabeza de Shun chocara contra el borde de la bañera. Con este bien sostenido y a salvo entre sus brazos, Shaka se volvió a sentar en la tina y minutos después gracias a la calidez de las aguas y sabiéndolo durmiendo tranquilamente entre sus brazos también le siguió al mundo de los sueños…

Estando uno dormido y el otro inconsciente no se percataron de la intensa luz rojiza/plateada que rodeo a Shun unos minutos para luego reunirse en su vientre y adentrarse allí…

\- Felicidades hermano serás padre…

Y dicho esto el muchacho abandono la alcoba y se dirigió a su casa a dar la estupenda noticia.


	5. El secreto de la joya, la advertencia

Los rayos solares entraban por las ventanas abiertas tocando el lecho con su tibio calor. Las cortinas se elevaban a centímetros del suelo llegando a tocar el lecho donde dormían los felices amantes, la brisa mañanera comenzaba a adentrarse en la alcoba llegando a los jóvenes amantes quienes dormían desnudos en el lecho y que al sentir el frio que les comenzaba a afectaba se abrazaron mas el uno al otro buscando calentarse.

  
Su cuerpo tembló y busco el abrazo de su acompañante a quien se abrazo aun sumido en un reparador sueno. Aun en sueños Shaka soltó una sonrisa y estrechó el cuerpo desnudo de su chico contra el suyo.

  
Unas esmeraldas enfocaron el techo de la alcoba, recordando la noche anterior se llevo una mano al vientre en donde sintió un calorcito desde su interior respondiendo a su caricia. Sus ojos miraron el rostro de su joven amante y sonrió al verle voltearse hacia el buscando su cuerpo.

Se recostó de lado en la cama y reposo su cabeza en su mano izquierda viendo a su amante despertar. Sus ojos se conectaron esa mañana, el primer día de su vida juntos, un día que ambos habían deseado tener con todo su corazón y que por fin, gracias a su fe en el destino, en ese día se cumplía.

Shaka le sonrió y le dio un suave beso de buenos días.

\- Buenos días Clause  
\- Buenos días Frost

Fue su cariñoso saludo. Shun se sentó en la cama y miro por la ventana con una gran sonrisa. Los ojos de Shaka le miraban hambrientos deseosos de repetir la noche anterior varias veces más. Mas su cabeza por fin puso atención en algo…

Su amor se encontraba “sentado”…

\- Shun amor

Shun le miro al escuchar su llamado y Shaka se sentó a su lado, le rozo las caderas y Shun ni siquiera se inmuto. Así que confundido Shaka le recostó sobre el lecho e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada, pero nada. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los confundidos de su amante, quien le interrogaba en silencio…

\- anoche estabas muy mal, como es que hoy ya estas como si nada hubiera pasado

Shun le sonrió con más cariño aun, se abrazo a él y le dijo al oído…

\- ese es el poder de la Joya de las navidades…  
\- Me asustaste mucho anoche amor…  
\- lo siento, no fue esa mi intención

Shun se vio atraído por Shaka y fue recibido por unos labios que le besaron con pasión contenida a lo cual Shun le respondió con igual o mas pasión que el…

\- sabes que tu niña necesita de tu semilla diaria?

En la mirada de Shaka apareció un brillo intenso al momento a la vez que Shun era recostado sobre la cama y Shaka comenzaba un camino de besos hasta su vientre, en donde deposito múltiples besos con todo su amor, casi al instante un intenso brillo verdoso lo cubrió respondiendo al poder de Shaka contra ese vientre que seria su adoración desde ese preciso momento…

\- cada día me sorprendes mas

Soltó de improviso, Shun se recargo en sus brazos para poder ver a Shaka aun con la oreja pegada a su vientre.

\- ¿por qué amor?  
\- cada día descubro que tu poder cada día se hace más hermoso y grandioso amor…

Sus ojos se encontraron…

\- y aun no alcanzo a creer que fue el elegido para formar esta nueva vida que crece dentro de ti…

Shun sonrió se abrazo a Shaka y le planto un beso emocionado. Luego se recostó sobre el lecho dejando a Shaka hacer su voluntad con el…

**500 años antes**

Shaka de virgo admiraba a un joven de cabellos verdoso y ojos dorados que era su adoración desde hacía 500 años antes, pero el verlo convertirse cada día en el precioso joven que era ahora, le causaba una envidia hacia su hermano que comenzaba a hacerle pensar cosas que de seguro, si tenía una mente y un corazón tan oscuros, estaría dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando esos ojos dorados le enfocaron y una dulce sonrisa le fue regalada desde ese rostro iluminado con su presencia…

\- Shaka…  
El joven se volteo, encontrándose con su padre, quien se acerco a donde el admiraba al joven que ahora se encontraba hablando con su hermano menor.  
\- no desees lo ajeno Shaka o eso solo te hará sufrir.  
\- Shun no lo ama padre, solo sufre con su presencia…

Su padre sonrió dulcemente y le abrazo. Luego salió de la alcoba como mismo había entrado y al mirar abajo Shun se encontraba solo nuevamente. Así que se decidió y bajo para hablar con el…

**Actualmente**

Su cabeza se encontraba recostada del pecho de Shaka, sus ojos enfocaban sus manos ahora destellando un color rosado que sus ojos miraban intensamente. Shaka le miraba hacer su trabajo en silencio maravillándose cada día más, con ese poder que de seguro debía ser el más importante de toda la navidad.  
Un suspiro por parte de Shun le hizo mirarle preocupado y al momento siguiente Shun tembló en sus brazos a la vez que su poder salía disparado hacia el exterior, ahí si Shaka se levanto del lecho alarmado al verlo elevarse a centímetros del lecho destellando cada día más…

\- Shun…

Así pasaron unos minutos, demasiado largos para Shaka. Shun cayo en sus brazos sus ojos se conectaron con los de Shaka quien le miraba aterrado…

\- estoy bien, es el poder de la joya

Shaka le miro

\- yo te veo igual que siempre

Shun le sonrió bajándose de sus brazos y arrodillándose en el lecho revuelto. Coloco sus manos en el pecho de su amante, al momento siguiente sus ojos tomaron un tono dorado que le hacía ver mas místico y deseoso ante unos ojos que le observaban desde afuera. Sus manos brillaron intensamente unos segundos y al momento siguiente un diamante transparente brillaba entre ambos jóvenes, soltando destellos plateados…  
Shaka veía la joya boquiabierto.

\- Eso lo sacaste de mí  
\- si

Le respondió recostándose de su pecho agotado. Cerró los ojos y a los varios minutos una joya de color rojiza giraba al compás de la de Shaka, apareciendo casi al mismo instante una joya sumamente pequeña de color verde, pero la joya parecía más bien una transparencia.

\- cada color y forma de la joya indica que clase de persona eres y conforme vas cambiando en la vida, también lo hace también esta joya que portas en el interior.  
\- y puedes ver como es cada persona del mundo.

Shun bostezo a la vez que asentía. Los ojos de Shaka admiraron la rojiza joya que giraba sobre el pecho de Shun y sus dedos rozaron la superficie suavemente arrancando un grito de labios de Shun, al instante la joya comenzó a lanzar unos destellos contra Shaka que fueron evitados por la misma joya que antes fuera sacada del interior de Shaka, la misma formo una barrera que enviaba los ataques contra todo lo que estuviera fuera del lecho…

\- perdón…

Shun solo le sonrió, aceptando la disculpa

\- entonces por eso todo el mundo se pelea por ti  
\- si, por eso, el poder de la joya es lo más importante de las navidades (sus dedos tocan la joya, la cual toma un tono entre rojizo y dorado) si esta joya cambia de color ya no habrían navidades, ni existiría la leyenda de Santa Clause, (lo mira intensamente) tampoco podría sobrevivir si esta fuera sacada de mi interior por la fuerza…

Shaka estaba sorprendido y le abrazo. Shun cerró los ojos y ambas joyas volvieron al interior de sus dueños luego de lo cual Shun cerró los ojos con angustia y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas que Shaka no logro ver.

Su cabeza dejo salir unas imágenes que se trasladaron a la cabeza de Shaka alertándolo de lo que a continuacion ocurriría… Shun siendo sostenido por dos hombres, completamente desnudo, temblando por el frio y mirando a Hyoga con el miedo reflejado en su mirada. Shaka vio aterrado como Hyoga introducía su mano en el pecho de Shun por la fuerza y a los varios minutos, le miraba con una sonrisa de victoria sacaba su mano de su cuerpo y Shun caía al suelo escupiendo sangre descontroladamente. Hyoga sonrió creyéndose el victorioso, mas nadie vio, solo Shaka, la sonrisa de victoria que dio Shun cuando la joya brillo intensamente, abandono las manos del muchacho y fue a dar a las de Shaka.

 _Shun frente a Hyoga y la joya en manos de Shaka comenzaron a brillar intensamente..._  
La joya volando por todos lados desintegrando a todo aquel al que atravesaba...  
La joya rodeando a shun a una velocidad impresionante para levantarlo...   
Shaka sollozando sobre el rostro de shun quien le sonreia con carino y decia algo que el no podia escuchar. 

Todo quedo en penumbras, al momento siguiente una imagen le dio contra la cabeza…

_\- una vez sacada no puede volver, ahora ese diamente le pertenece a esta joya_

_Y en ese momento Shaka noto la niña en los brazos del Shaka que se encontraba en esa visión._

Mientras el lugar se iba oscureciendo nuevamente… solo unas palabras se escuchaban… unas palabras que quedarían grabadas en el corazón de este…

_"Shaka Frost, hoy te eh elegido como mi esposo y te eh entregado todo cuanto soy, ahora el destino nos concede una luz en este oscuro camino… yo ya pague mi precio para concebirla ¿aceptas tu mi corazón en este paquete?"_

Shaka soltó un sollozo abrazando a Shun quien tembló en sus brazos.

\- no, me niego a creer que eso te ocurrirá…

Shun se rompió ante esas palabras y se echo a llorar en sus brazos, en el preciso momento en que le decía un “te amare por toda la eternidad” los cristales de su alcoba explotaron y Shaka le protegió para que no resultara lastimado… recibiendo todo el impacto en su propia piel. Un frio atroz azoto contra sus cuerpos y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Una risa se escucho en el ambiente que le erizo los pelos a ambos, y una voz que

Shaka reconoció al instante y que nunca pensó odiar tanto en su vida se escucho en sus cabezas.

\- vaya, vaya la joya de la navidad tiene dueño, pero esta no ah dado todo su poder…

Apenas termino la frase cadenas de hielo irrompible para una persona normal sujetaron a Shaka y otra desde afuera desgarro el tobillo izquierdo de Shun quien soltó un grito de angustia, cuando dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron a la alcoba y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, para luego arrastrarlo hacia a fuera de la alcoba…

\- Shun!!!!

Este alarido de angustia y coraje fue lo último que escucho Shun antes de darse un feo golpe contra el suelo y encontrarse con que su mayor pesadilla a punto de volverse realidad…


	6. Una joya es destruida y una nueva nace

Shun cayo al suelo lleno de nieve dándose un feo golpe en la cabeza. Unos pies se pararon frente a él y dos pares de manos le sujetaron contra el suelo evitando también su escape.

Una risa desquiciada se escucho en el lugar y un azote se pego contra su espalda desnuda arrancándole un grito de dolor. 

\- Te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí, mi querida joya (mira a sus hombres) levántenlo

Y dicho esto Shun se vio levantando del suelo de manera bastante violenta. Un Hyoga lleno de odio y coraje le enfrento, una daga rozo su rostro y se paseo por su pecho hasta detenerse en su abdomen en donde comenzó a presionar, provocando el miedo en Shun, quien intento alejarse, pero se vio aprisionado por los dos hombres.

\- Este poder me pertenece

Le dijo parándose frente a él con una mirada de desquiciado.

\- por qué no te pudres Frost  
\- Primero te pudres tú, zorra  
\- ¡¡¡no te atrevas a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos!!!

Le grito este intentando soltarse de los hombres en vano, estaba en el territorio de esos hombres y nada podría hacer contra su poder.

\- Ya no me interesas como hombre mi querida joya, ya estas sucio

En donde estaba Shaka intentaba desesperadamente soltarse de sus cadenas, recordando la visión que viera momentos antes, la angustia crecía mas a cada minuto.

\- Por todas las navidades, proveedme fuerzas para romper mis ataduras os lo ruego…

Un grito se escucho en todo el ambiente, un grito que a Shaka le llego al alma terminando el trabajo que el mismo Shun dejara a mitad esa mañana. Un golpe de poder salió de su cuerpo volando las cadenas y las ventanas que quedaban en ese piso en unos cuantos segundos.

El poder de Shaka destilaba de su interior, y dispuesto a matar a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocar a su muchacho llego a la entrada.  
Shaka vio aterrado como Hyoga introducía su mano en el pecho de Shun por la fuerza y a los varios minutos, le miraba con una sonrisa de victoria sacaba su mano de su cuerpo y Shun caía al suelo escupiendo sangre descontroladamente.

Hyoga sonrió creyéndose el victorioso, mas nadie vio, solo Shaka, la sonrisa de victoria que dio Shun cuando la joya brillo intensamente, abandono las manos del muchacho y fue a dar a las de Shaka.

\- Tu acabas de decirlo la joya tiene dueño y todo su poder le pertenece a Shaka Frost (Le mira con una sonrisa de superioridad) junto con todo mi ser, mi cuerpo y mi amor en ese paquete…

Hyoga le miro con furia y la daga fue a dar contra la mejilla izquierda de Shun quien se sostuvo la herida con su mano esperando el próximo golpe, el cual no tardo en llegar. se le lanzo encima intentando separarle las piernas, arrancándole un grito de terror que activo el poder defensivo de la joya en las manos de Shaka… shun, aun debajo de Hyoga, y la joya en manos de Shaka comenzaron a brillar intensamente. La joya comenzó a dar vuelta descontrolada y salió disparada en dirección a donde estaba Shun, primero choco contra uno de los hombre siguiendo de largo, para luego hacer como los boomerang, volver en dirección contraria y chocar contra el otro pegándole por el pecho y volviendo a las manos de Shaka. Al instante siguiente ambos hombres se desintegraron. 

Entonces Shun y la joya volvieron a brillar intensamente y esta repitió el mismo procedimiento saliendo disparada en dirección a Hyoga, a quien golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza y este al instante se convirtió en nieve cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Shun, al volver para atrás la joya se paro frente a Shun y este se levanto casi sin fuerzas, al instante siguiente rodeo a Shun dando vueltas a su alrededor con la suficiente velocidad como para levantarlo sobre las cabezas los hombres que quedaban y dejarlo a los pies de Shaka.

La joya quedo dando vueltas tranquilamente en el aire y Shun cayó al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre, sintiendo como toda su vida se iba en cada uno de esos ataques. Shaka se arrodillo frente a él y le abrazo llorando amargamente…

Estando abrazados la joya comenzó a brillar nuevamente, Shaka iba a preguntar mas Shun le cayó con un beso de despedida.

\- Cuida mucho de ella Shaka  
\- Lo haremos juntos

Shun le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Shaka y sus palabras salieron con todo el amor que podía sentir en su interior.

\- Una vez sacada no puede volver, ahora ese diamante le pertenece a esta nueva joya que acaba de nacer de nuestro amor…

Y dicho esto una niña de unos dos años apareció en brazos d Shun. Una niña rubia y de piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojitos se abrieron dejando ver dos bellas esmeraldas que enfocaron primero unos idénticos y luego unos celestes que le miraban maravillado.  
Shaka soplo sobre el diamante y lo hizo girar sobre su hija. El mismo dio varias vueltas hasta tomar un tono verdoso y solo entonces se introdujo en el pecho de la niña. Esta brillo intensamente por varios minutos hasta quedar dormida en los brazos de Shun.

\- Shaka Frost, hoy te eh elegido como mi esposo y te eh entregado todo cuanto soy, ahora el destino nos concede una luz en este oscuro camino… yo ya pague mi precio para concebirla ¿aceptas tu mi corazón en este paquete?

Shaka respiro hondo y asintió tomando a la niña en brazos

Apenas hizo esto Shun sonrió y comenzó a desaparecer en medio de un hermoso tornado de colores que se elevo en el cielo cuando la brisa de la tarde soplo.

\- Siempre seré tu joya Shaka Frost, y si naciera en la próxima vida, sin duda volvería a vivirlo todo si con eso estoy contigo  
\- Yo también Shun Clause

Shaka se echo a llorar cuando un recuerdo fue liberado en su cabeza y unas blancas manitas intentaron confortarle al verle tan triste. Una bella sonrisa y unas hermosas esmeraldas le enfocaron desde el infantil rostro de su hija y una sonrisa adorno el rostro del mayor, arrancándole una risotada a su hijita al verle ver cambiar de humor.

\- Entremos Jade, joya mía…

Shaka miro hacia el patio y al no ver a nadie, todos había huido, entro en la casa intentando ignorar el vacio que comenzaba a crecer en su interior…


	7. Epilogo - primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 o 16 años han pasado 
> 
> Los años pasaron volando. Shaka nunca se repuso de la muerte de Shun, pero el ver a su hija cada dia ser mas hermosa e igual de poderosa que su padre le acayaba un poco el dolor que sentia.

El astro rey iluminaba a esas horas la playa con sus rayos. Las olas chocaban contra las rocas salpicando todo a su alrededor. Sentada sobre una de esas rocas una hermosa joven de unos 15 o 16 años observaba a su padre, sentado sobre la tibia arena un poco alejado de ella.

Sus rubios cabellos estaban sujetos en una trenza que llegaba hasta la parte superior de su espalda, y unos mechones quedaban sueltos cayendo libres sobre su rostro, esos ojos idénticos a los de su progenitor no se despegaban de su padre.

Un triste suspiro salió de sus labios levantándose de su asiento (la roca) y saltando sobre las demás con cuidado de no caerse hasta caer de pie en la arena graciosamente.

Luego se acerco a su meditativo padre, a quien abrazo…

 

\- Padre ya no sufra

Su padre le sonrió aun sosteniendo el abrazo sin salir de sus recuerdos.

 

 _~Cada noche en mis sueños_  
Te veo, te siento  
Así es como se que sigues ahí~

 

_La brisa de la tarde comenzaba a acariciar esos cabellos de jade que tanto le gustaba acariciar. Le abrazo y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas. Casi al instante sus dedos se enredaron en su sedosa cabellera y por puro instinto esto le llevo a cerrar los ojos..._

_\- ¿Shaka?_

_Sus ojos se enfocaron en los de su chico..._

_\- Tendremos un hijo_

_Tardo en reacción por la felicidad y le planto un beso emocionado._

_\- Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

~ _A través de los espacios entre nosotros  
has demostrado que sigues ahí_ ~

\- ¡¡¡Tío Ikki!!!

La joven se le arrojo en los brazos al muchacho y este le abrazo feliz. La mira con la boca abierta, la alejo de él unos centímetros admirando una belleza que una vez tuvo también su hermanito.

\- Que has hecho con mi pequeña sobrinita

La joven se sonrió orgullosa. Se alejo y dio una vuelta modelando en traje de baño, recibiendo un efusivo aplauso de su tío quien le miraba sonriendo con gran orgullo.

\- Jade, mi joya amada, mi sobrina querida que hermosa flor te has vuelto

Le dijo para finalmente abrazarla con más emoción que antes

\- Tío quiero pedirte algo

Él le miro curioso, le sonrió y le indico la sala para poder hablar.

~ _cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés  
creo que el corazón sigue latiendo_~

Juntos se sentaron en la sala. Su tío en el sillón de la izquierda y ella se acerco al librero, busco un momento con la mirada y luego saco un libro. El cual dejo sobre el regazo de su tío. Este palideció y la miro dejando caer el libro al suelo arrojándose a abrazarla angustiado.

\- Dime que no me pedirás lo que creo que me pedirás...  
\- Quiero devolver la joya al verdadero dueño...

Le miro suplicante, pero a la vez mostrando lo decidida que estaba con ese asunto...

\- Tío ayúdame te lo ruego, no quiero ver a mi papa morir de tristeza.  
\- Jade, no...  
\- Por favor

Le dijo echándose a llorar en sus brazos. desahogándose a la vez que un aura verdosa brillante le rodeaba y vibraba intensamente.

\- Os lo pido, os lo ruego, ayudadme hermano mío... (Lo mira) sacadme de este infierno

Y dicho esto el aura de jade brillo intensamente para luego explotar tomando un tono dorado que dejo a Ikki sin palabras y con una idea que durante los 15 años que pasaron el tenia en la cabeza, pero no lo había confirmado hasta ese momento. Mirando a otro lugar que no fueran esos ojos que ahora veía con el brillo que antes tuvieran los de su hermano, suspiro derrotado...

\- _Una vez me abres tu puerta...  
 esta aquí en mi corazón_~

\- muy bien

Y dicho esto Jade se le abrazo llorando angustiosamente

~Y mi corazón sigue llorando~

Shaka entro a la alcoba que una vez ocupo Shun hace 15 años y sus dedos acariciaron la cama a la vez que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando amargamente.

 

\- ¡¡¡Shun!!!

~ _El corazón nos puede llegar a tocar_  
durar toda una vida  
y no dejarnos hasta la muerte~

Su mente le transporto a los últimos momentos de vida de Shun.

 

**Su entrega**

 

\- Te eh escogido como mi esposo, Shaka Frost, a ti te pertenece el poder de la joya de la navidad.

Se acerca a él desnudo y se sienta sobre las piernas de Shaka, para mirarle directamente

\- Así que toma lo que es tuyo

**La Advertencia**

Shun siendo arrastrado fuera de la alcoba y el encadenado a la pared.

Un nuevo poder despertando en su interior luego de escuchar su grito.

Siendo testigo de su poder milenario...

Y verlo caer frente a él escupiendo sangre, para luego entregarle todo cuanto era...

 

**Su muerte**

Recordaba claramente la joya girando entre ambos y sobre el cuerpo de su hija Jade.

\- Shaka Frost, hoy te eh elegido como mi esposo y te eh entregado todo cuanto soy...

Recordaba también como tras dar su vida para el nacimiento de su hija Shun se convirtió en parte de todo lo que consiste el planeta.

**La depresión tras su muerte**

Luego de que Shun se fuera un vacio y un dolor punzante se instalaron en su pecho. Durante años lo ignoro y siguió adelante por su hija. Pero conforme pasaron los años y Jade se volvió mas independiente de su persona ya no fue posible seguir ignorando ese dolor tan intenso en su corazón y en su alma.

Con cada día del año el dolor se volvía más intenso y más insoportable, tanto que en varias ocasiones el suicidio cobro un nuevo sentido en su vida y cuando lo intentaba llevar a cabo un sollozo y la voz de Shun en la alcoba le hacían desistir de su idea.

\- Espérame, que falta poco amor mío

Eran sus palabras

\- Te esperare la eternidad completa si es necesario...

Un golpe contra el suelo y sus lágrimas en sus mejillas fueron testigos de sus palabras.

\- Pero cada día es una tortura sin ti mi amor  
\- Ya casi, ya casi

Fue la respuesta recibida a su comentario...


	8. Epilogo - segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, hija de shun y shaka, decide hacer un riesgoso ritual para traer de vuelta a su padre y otorgarle el lugar que le corresponde como guardian de las navidades. asi como dejar de ver ese sufrimiento en su papa desde hacia ya 15 años... luego de la muerte de su papi.

~ _El amor sucedió cuando te vi~_

Shaka Frost caminaba por el pasillo de ese castillo aburrido.

\- Odio estas malditas reuniones  
\- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

Una pelota choca contra su cabeza con tanta fuerza que este fue a dar al suelo adolorido.

\- Se encuentra bien

Le pregunto una infantil voz. Al levantar la vista se encontró con unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas que le miraban preocupados.

\- Si no te preocupes, eres sirviente aquí?  
\- No, mi padre es Nicolás Clause

El chico le miro atontado, entonces noto la pequeña joya rojiza que pendía del pecho del pequeño sujeta a un dije de oro...

\- Tú eres la joya de la navidad  
\- Así me dicen, pero mi nombre es Shun

“Shun que nombre tan poca cosa en cambio te debieron poner un nombre como Ángel, porque eso pareces" fue el pensamiento de Shaka cuando se levanto para ver al niño salir corriendo a reunirse con los otros niños con quienes jugaba.

~ _Sucedió que siempre me sostendrá este amor por ti_ ~

Su mirada se concentro en un cuchillo que vio por allí y miro al niño que había raptado su padre. El mismo niño que viera en aquel castillo cuando se perdió aquel día de primavera.

Un niño que ya no era más eso, ahora se trataba de un jovencito de 1200 años (12 años en humano) que cada día se volvía más hermoso y más tentador. Pero esos ojos llenos de miedo y apunto de soltar las lagrimas que a fuerza de voluntad el retenía le hacían remover algo en el interior que comenzaba a salir a flote... <bobo eso se llama amor>

\- Ábrele el pecho y sácale la joya

Lo vio temblar aun encadenado y retroceder cuando Shaka tomo el cuchillo. Solo dio dos pasos cuando las lagrimas del chico rodaron por sus mejillas negando con la cabeza cuando el cuchillo rozo su piel. Entonces unas imágenes rondaron la cabeza de Shaka y el cuchillo automáticamente cayó al suelo, mientras Shaka miraba a su padre atónito...

\- Pero eso lo matara padre "aunque no sé de donde saque esta certeza"  
\- Y eso que (le mira amenazante) hazlo ya

Pero el volver a ver esos ojos color jade que le miraba aterrados y ese cabello del mismo color que se revolvía contra la pared cuando este se dio un golpe contra el mismo intentando huir de las manos de su padre...

\- Es un hermoso muchacho sin duda.

Y Shaka reacciono como guiado por un fantasma. Tomo a su padre por el cabello y lo tiro contra una de las paredes, se acerco al chico arrancándole un grito de terror, pero solo le desencadenó y le indico la salida...

\- Vete  
\- Pero...

\- Que te vayas Shun, este lugar es peligroso para ti y ese poder que portas

Shaka miro esas esmeraldas que le miraban sorprendidas, luego este le sonrió y coloco su mano contra el pecho de Shaka, le dio un beso y le dijo al oído...

\- Eres el indicado sin duda...

~ _Hay amores que simplemente no se marcharan_ ~

\- Tío como se hace esto?  
\- Ven

La chica obedeció, se sentó fuera del círculo en el suelo y su tío coloca una x detrás de su cuerpo.

\- Debes abrir tu mente, que tu papa hará el resto  
\- Que...

Él le cayó colocando sus dedos en sus labios

 

\- Solo confía jade

Ella asintió. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir todo su poder el cual fue sentido por Shaka y bajo solo para ver lo que hacía su hija.

Un aura rojiza le rodeaba, el cabello le comenzó a tomar un tono verdoso y su piel se aclaro más aun.

\- Shun

Se escucho la voz de Ikki, sus ojos se abrieron en respuesta y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del mayor. Se levanto situándose frente a su sobrina y le indico a Shaka que se colocara donde estaba la "x", luego de Shaka estar en su sitio le soplo en el rostro a jade...

Al instante siguiente Jade cayo exhausta sobre su tío y Shaka sostuvo en sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo y de la misma edad que su hija de Shun, entre los dos (Shun y Jade) cayo rodando una joya sin brillo y sin poder...

\- Porque es transparente  
\- Por que el poder de la joya se acaba de dividir en dos, por órdenes de la portadora actual

Shaka le miro aterrado...

\- Ósea que ella  
\- Si ella renuncio a su poder, para liberar a su padre

Le dijo tomando a Jade en brazos para llevarla a su alcoba, al llegar a la entrada de la sala se volteo hacia la pareja en el suelo y sonrió al ver la mirada de Shaka ahora llena de brillo y vida.

\- Feliz navidad Shaka Frost

~ _Estas aquí, no hay nada que temer  
Y sé que mi corazón seguirá latiendo_~

Unas esmeraldas enfocaron el techo de la alcoba confundidas.

\- Shun

Su mirada dejo el techo para fijarse en los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Shaka quien le abrazo echándose a llorar Shun le miraba sorprendido, aun no caía en cuenta de que se encontraba en la tierra nuevamente, Shaka le abrazo cuando vio las lagrimas comenzando a recorrer las mejillas del menor...

\- Ya amor, ya todo paso

Y dicho esto Shaka le planto un beso tumbándolo en la cama para montársele encima.

\- Mi amor está hambriento?  
\- Como no tiene usted idea...

 

~ _Así siempre estaremos juntos,_  
estas seguro en mi corazón  
y mi corazón seguirá latiendo~

Shun se echo a reír y le correspondió el abrazo dejándolo hacer...

\- Ya no nos volveremos a separar  
\- Envejeceremos juntos

Shun le miro pícaro

\- Envejecerás tú, yo soy inmortal

Shun le planto otro beso y con este le transmitió parte de su poder

\- Por tanto te reclamo mortal a yacer en mi lecho por la eternidad.


End file.
